CH 1: And Her Name Was Rem
by wazubababi
Summary: Hi, this is the first chapter from my story I have on deviant art... I hope you all like it!    This introduces my Female Hawke, Rem... a little bit of her thinking/past.
1. Chapter 1

She knew her friends wouldn't have approved of her adventuring to the Wounded Coast alone and unarmed, but she couldn't imagine asking them to accompany her. It's not like she could really trust any of them by this point anyway. She could just see the lingering glow of the sun as she stood watching the sun set as she pondered what lead her to this point.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she started to recount her past further. Nothing could ever be easy could it? Running away from the darkspawn wasn't much different from running from the templars. Templars… Oh, Bethany… She tried to clear her mind by returning to the last of the day's light give way to night, but she couldn't get Bethany off her mind. Her family was always on the run because Bethany always found a way to attract the templar's attention. But it was the terrified look in her eyes when she challenged that blighted ogre that caused her heart to ache. It was as if the entire darkspawn horde had trampled upon her glass heart. She wanted to fall to her knees and blame the world. Why couldn't I stop her? Even with all my training I was still useless. I am supposed to protect my family, but Carver and mother were right, I failed. My feet just couldn't move fast enough to get to Bethany in time, and the blood. The blood.

Though, she wasn't the only one who lost back then. She remembered running across Aveline and her ill-fated husband, Wesley, fighting a group of darkspawn. It was only natural to help them, a few more blades against the darkspawn never hurt. That was until we discovered Wesley was a templar. Ironic? Sadly, I had to end the young templar's life soon after Bethany's demise. I'm sorry Aveline… so so sorry. I will do whatever I can to try and make up for this failure. When all looked to be lost, a surprising visitor came to their aid. Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds, a legend indeed. What power she possessed. With the promise of delivering an amulet she aided us to safe passage to Kirkwall.

Enough. Turning to look at the glow of Kirkwall. She could hardly believe that it had just been one year since she found herself staring at the gates of the city of chains with what family she had left. Their cursed lineage was supposed to be their saving grace for safety and freedom. Amell… Hawke… both lines cursed by magic.. and apparently plagued with tragedy so it seems. Poor Mother, it must have been hard to hear how far the Amells have fallen from grace. Through all this time we ran into quite a few interesting characters. Varric, a smooth and charming dwarf who is in need of a partner for his Deep Roads expedition. Varric had expressed that a significant amount of coin would be needed to keep the expedition afloat, as well as maps of Deep Road entrances. If this expedition didn't appear to be fruitful, I wouldn't have considered aiding that apostate grey wardern, Anders. The ideals of the injustice of the Circle are fine and dandy, but Anders' perspective is quite askew. However, it was our aid he wanted for an even trade for the Deep Road maps that we were looking for.

It wasn't long after aiding Anders that Meeran had offered a job to us. He needed someone to meet with a contact Anso and do a job for him. In short she ran into a most interesting character, Fenris. An elf like she had never seen before. He had markings tattooed on his body, well at least his arms and neck. Her mind began to stray; maybe they were more elaborate than that? Stop. He said those markings were forced upon him. That his former master was hunting him down because of them. Master, what a revolting idea. It is a disgusting idea that sends rage through my blood at the shear thought of it. Varric, Anders and I tried to help him overthrow his former master at an abandoned mansion, but alas he was nowhere to be found. A shame really, she really did want to end the life of a person who could live using slavery as a luxury. And it was then that we discovered Fenris' hate of mages as he openly showed his disgust in Anders' abilities. His hatred for mages appeared to be just a little more concentrated than her own. After a little discussing and a little flirting, Fenris offered his aid in the future as a way to pay his debt to me.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face with these thoughts. She couldn't explain it but something about that elf called out to her like a beacon. A mutual distrust and hate of magic? Maybe his alluring eyes or curiously tattooed flesh? Although, he did give off a vibe that he was not to be touched. Hmph… that will have to be rectified, she thought.

Her smile soon faded as her thoughts trailed to the remainder of her companions she has meet recently; Isabella, Merril and Sebastion. As she began her thoughts of the newest of her companions her blank stare became a frown when she finally realized that the moon was now high above her and the scenery had become eerily dark. Taking one last moment to breathe and appreciate the simplicity of the moon and stars above she readied herself to go back to Gamlen's accursed hovel.

"Hawke?" A deep husky voice called out curiously. Immediately she spun around on heel and toe. Apparently too surprised as she began to stumble backward towards the edge of he cliff she had been standing on for so long. 'Damn, it's just my luck' she thought briefly as she felt herself beginning to fall. Then, just as quickly an arm jutted out of the darkness and caught her by the wrist tightly and forcefully pulled her forward until she collided into a firm chest.

Resting against her rescuer in the assumed security he provided for a moment, she looked up to view him more clearly. The detail of his face was barely visible thanks to the cover of night, but she became lost in the way the moonlight danced on his eyes. They were fierce, determined and curious. "Fenris?" She questioned. The moment he nodded and released the vice grip he had on her wrist she immediately pulled back and bowed slightly as she blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

After rubbing her newly freed wrist, she swiftly turned to gaze upon the moon. Then she closed her sapphire eyes as the breeze caught her long blonde hair. For a moment, there seemed to be a sense of serenity in her tumultuous life. She didn't even hear Fenris when he asked her what she was doing out here alone, and vulnerable. It was just the cool night's air caressing her. She didn't even seem to mind that Fenris had caught her in her moment of contemplation. Finally she began to hear his deep voice again.

Fenris was in the middle of speaking to her when she started to pay attention once more, "… It is dangerous to be out here like this alone. Why didn't you have someone come with you?... (a brief silence)... Well, it is late and the vermin of the city will surely be claiming the streets. I could see you home if you wish." Though she still said nothing, just kept her eyes closed desperately trying to hold onto this peaceful moment while it lasted, for it felt as if it wouldn't last long. It was at this point Fenris began to notice her delicate features, and how the moonlight seemed to accentuate her beauty. For only a moment, the smallest of smirk grew on his face. 'There were worse things than walking a beautiful women home.' His smirk turned into curiosity when he saw how the wind caught her hair and revealing a deep scar along the back of her neck. It appeared to curve from under her ear, around the side of her neck and trailed down her back. Rubbing one of his scarred markings he thought, if she did not volunteer the story behind it he would not push for it. She had done him the same kindness. He reached out and placed his hand heavily on her shoulder. "Hawke?" he asked. 'Ugh, that cursed name again… not that Amell is much better' she thought. "Are you alright? ...Hawke?" he asked, as she hadn't even hinted that she had listened to him at all. At that she bowed her head down and faintly whispered, "My name is Rem." To which Fenris raised an eyebrow, giving her hushed confession a moments thought that was disrupted when she began to square her shoulders and lift her head. Appearing as confident as ever she turned to face Fenris and offered a soft smile, "Shall we head back then?" Fenris couldn't help himself but to feign a smile back at her.

They walked back in silence, which suited Fenris just fine. It allowed him to think over what he had observed as he kept a watchful eye over her. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to be a protective over her even though he didn't know her very well. But for the moment, he was more curious as to what Hawke meant by 'My name is Rem.' What was wrong with 'Hawke'? But Rem… I like the sound of that he thought.


	2. Playing The Damsel

Playing the Damsel

-Days later-

So far, everything has been working out fine. Her companions have proven to be quite the interesting ragtag group she has ever seen. She tried to rotate among the group to try and learn a little more about them as well as trying to get everyone comfortable around one another. Therefore she was spending quite a bit more time in the Hanged Man than she normally would sharing drinks and playing cards. Her group always seemed to have all eyes on them. Whether it was the mix of characters there or to sneak glances at Isabella or Rem none of them knew. Varric had his coin on Isabella and Rem, what man wouldn't be drawn to their beauty when faced in a filthy tavern? Isabella was quick to agree, but Rem would always blush and laugh it off.

She had to admit, it was nice to spend time away from Gamlen's hole and enjoy the time with her new found friends. This time she was sitting with next to Anders who even Carver could tell his interest in Rem. Always finding some way to coyly touch her. Across from her, Sebastian was frowning at his hand.. I wonder she thought… "Sebastian, so is it safe to say you are lucky at love, since obviously luck isn't on your side when it comes to cards?" she giggled.

"What? I-I-", he blushed. At that the whole table ignited with laughter. "Maker preserve me" he claimed as he finally played his card. Struggling to stifle her laugh, Rem tried to steal a sideways glance to the rest of her companions when she noticed Anders' eyes glued onto her. Quickly she returned her gaze back onto her cards to decide what to play. Finally, she took her cards and reached out to play her losers, not that any of her cards were real winners. As she laid her cards down Varric blurted out, "Hawke, what's that on your wrist?" Rem quickly tried to recoil her arm to keep take it out of sight. Unfortunately, Rem's speed was slow to a rogue. Which was made obvious when Isabella caught her hand before it had even gotten half-way back to Rem's side. Smiling, Isabella pulled Rem's arm back over the table forcing Rem to stand leaning over the table, trying to give the riffraff in the Hanged Man a show of Rem's backside. Anders gingerly pulled Rem's sleeve up her arm revealing a bruise wrapping around her wrist.

With all eyes on her, she laughed waving her free hand in front of her face, "Oh, that! That's nothing! I was playing with Izaya and hit my wrist." she continued to laugh as she tried to pull her hand back. Isabella just pulled her further across the table then letting her go to fall back in her chair almost tipping it over. Steadying herself, she pulled her sleeve down and sighed.

"Bullshit!"

Carver's voice was a low growl, "Did he do that?" Rem stared blankly back at Carver. "What? No!" she lied. How could he say that here? It wasn't what they thought, but they wouldn't believe her. And she liked having her little secret walk. That's when all hell decided to break loose. Standing up, "He who?" Anders demanded, "What happened? Who did this to you?" Carver looked up, "It was probably that feral elf she keeps sneaking off to see."

"Well Hawke?" they all looked at her questioningly except Carver who was more interested in his ale. "Oh you guys, stop being dumb. I told you what happened. It's silly and stupid I know but that's what happened." She said defending herself. She continued, "This certainly soured the atmosphere here, we better be calling it quits soon. We have a long trip to the Bone Pit tomorrow." Rem stood up giving a reassuring smile to her friends as she turned to leave. She raised her hand as a backward wave goodbye.

The cool air was so refreshing compared to the stuffy air in the Hanged Man. She was tempted to walk around aimlessly to lengthen her walk back to Gamlen's house. But instead she found herself walking into Gamlen's home and walking back to the room they all shared. Frowning, she looked over at her sleeping mother and shook her head. Quietly she walked over to the corner and pulled up a loose plank from the floor and retrieving 2 bottles of wine from her hiding place and stashing the coin they had acquired today. Wrapping them up, and putting on her cloak she was off. Time to mingle a little more. She knew that her secrecy would have given her friends pause to believe her, but he seemed okay with her presence. She wasn't sure he actually enjoyed her company, but he has not turned her away either. Grabbing her sword and dagger, she was back out into the night air.

She scurried though the back alleys. Part of her found it exciting to visit him. Most of the time they didn't even talk, just sat in each other's company drinking and watching the fire. Her hurried steps stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fenris' door was wide open. She ran inside, setting the wine down in the corner she could hear voices shouting. Unsheathing her weapons she began to search out the voices she hear.

"Bastard! What have you done to her?"

"What are you talking about? Her who?" followed by a crash and the sound of glass breaking.

"Tell me!" one shouted.

"What have I done to who?" one voice questioned with a growing irritation.

She could tell one voice belonged to Fenris, the other… Carver? Ugh, what else she thought as she started to run up the stairs to the room Fenris had claimed. Peering through the door she saw Carver holding Fenris up against the wall with his sword to his throat.

"My sister you knife-earred bastard!" The only response he got was a inquiring eyebrow on the now brilliantly glowing elf. "My sister, Hawke!"

"Nothing." Fenris said in a eerily calm voice as his eyes narrowed on Hawke's younger sibling like a predator calculating his kill. He knew Carver has never experienced his talents and clearly didn't understand them as he was blatantly overconfident. "What is wrong with her? What has happened?" he asked coldly.

Carver hastily spit out "As if you didn't know!" before his words failed him. To his surprise, he found the point of a dagger pressing against the precious veins in his neck. Peering down, Carver saw Fenris' arms remained down by his sides. Slowly he removed his sword from Fenris' neck in attempt to figure a way out of his new predicament. He looked forward to see a smirk creeping across Fenris' features as he felt the back of his knee being kicked, dropping him down to his knees. In a fluid motion, Carver's assailant had repositioned and used their foot to shove his shoulder forcing Carver off balance and on his back. Now looking up Carver could see his opponent, "Hawke?"

"What are you doing here Carver?" She asked as she pulled the hood down from her cloak. His faced raged with disapproval, "I'm trying to find out what you aren't telling us!" he shouted. Rem sighed, "Look, I was out on the Wounded Coast the other night by myself when Fenris came up on me. When he called out to me, it startled me and I lost my footing and was going to fall. That's when he caught my wrist to save me. Happy now? I didn't want to admit to having to play the damsel in distress in front of our comrades. What a strong leader I would look like when I jumped at the sound of my name?"

"Oh, I- I-uhhh I'm sorry." He said standing. Carver was cut off as he was turning to Fenris saying "I guess I owe you an apology as well-" when Fenris declared "You've worn out your welcome. Now get out!" With that both the Hawkes turned and walked out of the room. Carver hurried ahead, probably off to the Hanged Man to drown his frustrations… again. Fenris came to the banister as Rem was walking down the last stair, "Hawke?" he questioned. She turned her head to look up at him as he jumped down from the second floor. "Are you not visiting me tonight then? …If that is the case I can see you out." She smiled, so he's gotten used to me visiting then huh? Maybe he did enjoy my company after all. "Of course I am, I am here aren't I?" She laughed. "I just left your favorite part of my visits behind when I heard the shouting"

"Oh?" he questioned, "And what part is that?" Reaching around the corner grabbing her wine out of her bag she turned back around to him holding out the bottles to him with a smile on her face. A quickly stifled laugh escaped him which soothed some of the tension Rem had been carrying since she saw the door ajar. Taking the bottles from her he walked her back up to his room. "And which bottle would you like?" he offered trying to guess which she would have enjoyed better. "Ummm how about the one you don't want?" To that she only got a shrug.

The one I don't want? What do I do now? He thought as he opened both bottles. He never was the one to make decisions or to have what he wanted. He smiled to himself as he looked for the glasses he kept for her visits. His smile soon faded when he saw the shards on the floor. "Vanhedis" he mumbled. "Will the bottle be fine? I am afraid Carver had introduced our glasses to the floor." He stated lightly.

Laughing, "That works." She said with her back to him setting her weapons down by the door and fiddling with her cloak. "Fenris?... Thank you for not hurting him." glancing over to see him nod in response. Walking over to her Fenris noted the difference the firelight gave her compared to the moon light. She was beautiful in both but the moon made her more cold and stoic like a statue for a famed hero. But the fire made her warm and soft, like a lover rather than an untouchable goddess. Fenris blushed at his thoughts, trying to calm down he set the bottles down by their usually spots. He took a breath and turned towards Hawke, who was still fiddling with her cloak.

"Ummm I hate to ask, but ummm" she blushed playing with her thumbs. "Yes?" he questioned shifting his weight to his other foot trying to guess her request. "Could you help me with this? The material has frayed from overuse and I can't see it well.." she said embarrassedly fooling with the button holding her cloak closed. He walked up close to her bringing with him a current of his smell. Clean, spicy and warm. Rem took a deep breath savoring it. He reached out to help her with her cloak allowing his armored knuckles to brush softly on her collarbone. Sadly, he made quick work of her cloak revealing a soft robe and loose trousers underneath. It fitted her form loosely. Tight enough just to elude to her fine figure but loose enough to keep you imagining. He realized he had never seen her out of her armor before. Even her previous visits she stayed in her battle gear. He caught her hand raising it into the light, pulling up her sleeve revealing her bruised wrist again. As he placed his gauntlet covered hand over the bruise which matched the shape and size of his had his face filled with disgust in himself. He hurt her. He was just trying to help her.

"Hey" she said covering his hand with hers. "You didn't mean to hurt me! I know you didn't…. Plus, I would be in just a little better shape than our broken glasses if you didn't catch me." She said with a laugh. "I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly as she pulled her hand off of his, realizing she was invading his space. 'Oh, the touching thing, man I'm so bad at this' she thought "So, are we talking tonight or just enjoying the peace?" she asked.

**********Meanwhile at the Hanged Man***************

Carver was drinking himself stupid. "Hey there! Didn't your big sis tell you to end the night much earlier, Pup?" Isabella questioned mockingly. "Oh shut it Isa-Isabella, before I give you something to!" he drunkly shouted. Laughing Isabella, Merril, Varric and Anders came over and sat with their drunken comrade.

"So, what's got you crying into your cup now Carver?" Anders questioned.

A flash of anger surfaced in his eyes, "Bitch.. I mean Hawke."

The group of them looked at each other as they waited for him to explain what happened.

Carver scowled, "I went over to get some answers from that knife-earred feral dog." The anger in his words caused Merril to flinch. "I had him right where I wanted him when she pulled her blighted dagger on me. There's no way she could over power him when he's mad. I hope she went home with the way he was acting. ...Void it all! Let that wild beast have his way with her."

"What you left her alone with the guy who hurt her? Are you daft?" Anders called out as he got up bolting to the door.

***************Back at Fenris' Mansion***************

Fenris and Rem were laughing sitting cozily on some cushions on the floor in front of the crackling fire since he only had the one chair in the room. Rolling her empty bottle Rem frowned, "Mine's all gone" and quickly snatched Fenris' half empty bottle. "Hey—" he reached out to grab it, but Rem sluggishly twisted taking a long drink from his bottle. Oh, his wine was sweet. And he got to his knees and reached for his bottle once again, which she now turned to him holding the bottle behind her back, playfully blocking his path.

Smirking, he knew how he was going to get his bottle back. He looked straight into her eyes, taking in the deep blue that twinkled in the firelight. Slowly inching closer to her, she could feel the warmth of him surrounding her. She leaned back, until she remembered his bottle of wine. He was so close that she could smell the sweet wine on his breath as it tickled her lips as he breathed. She wanted to taste him, to see if the wine tasted sweeter coming from his lips. When his lips were close to hers he lunged for the bottle she had stretched as far from her as she could reach. She moaned as the unexpected weight of him knocked her off balance and flat on her back with one leg held up by his hip and the other leg bent awkwardly underneath her. The awkward stretching of her leg was nothing compared to the weight of him on top of her. He was warm, solid and strong. She could feel his muscles pressing on her through her soft robe and she drunkenly reveled in it. One hand on his bottle the other supporting her waist, he used the strength in his back and legs to hold himself up.

From the doorway they heard a broad voice shout, "Get off of her!" followed by the crackling of lightning. Glaring at the door Fenris saw a very angry Anders with lightning charging at his hands. Instinctively, Fenris hurled the bottle at Anders hoping to distract him long enough to get Hawke out of the way. Pushing her protectively behind him, he glanced over at his weapon by the door. He grabbed Hawke jumping out of the way of Anders' fury.

Hawke just watched the colors pass by her in swirls as Fenris dodged Andes' attacks. Finally, Fenris set her down in a far corner hoping she would be safe. Turning he saw a fireball coming straight toward him, his muscles tightened as he steeled his feet. Before Hawke had started to visit him he would have jumped out of the way without a second thought leaving her to her own fate, but now he couldn't bare to abandon her to the mercy of Anders' magic. So he braced waiting to take the hit for her. Cringing as the flames burnt his flesh he pressed forward trying to shorten the distance in this fight.

All the shouting startled Hawke, as she looked around the room the freshly cracked in walls. Practically all the furniture Fenris had was now destroyed. "Fenris" she mumbled. Her head throbbed as she frantically searched the room. She saw Anders, well Justice glowing in the corner by the door. "Anders?" she whispered. The sounds of wood and stone shifting brought her attention to the middle of the room. She gasped as she saw Fenris covered in his own blood climbing to his feet. As Fenris caught his breath, Rem struggled to her feet. Suddenly she heard furious crackling and turned to see Justice narrowing his eyes on Fenris who was still on his knee, prying a stone slab off of his leg. He felt the shift in magic and pulled his leg from under the large slab leaving a long gash down his leg.

Finally standing he prepared himself for the next blow as he felt the energy from Justice peak. But when he looked up he saw her. Standing a foot in front of him with her arms spread wide to protect him from the crash of lightning shooting from Justice's fingers. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as the lightning struck her. All she could think about was the pain and protecting him. After a moment Justice increased his power and she couldn't handle it any more and she screamed and felt herself fly backward crashing into Fenris.

The moment Anders heard her scream he fought with Justice for control over his body once more. Fenris lowered her down to the ground, resting her head in his lap. "Mage! Help her!" Fenris demanded. Sure, Justice's attacks hurt but at least he had armor to help protect himself where Hawke just had her robe which is now tattered. "Andraste, Hawke! What have I done? Hawke! Answer me!" Anders was shouting. "Quit you blubbering Abomination and get to work fool!" Fenris tensed trying to restrain himself. He looked down and brushed the hair from Hawke's face. As he curled the hair around her ear she began to cough and groan. A soft glow came from Anders' hands as he began to sooth Hawke's wounds. When she felt well enough she slapped Anders' hands away. "Enough Anders." She said looking up at Fenris who had blood dripping down the sides of his face an neck. She sat up rubbing her ribs. "Heal him" She said coldly to Anders. Anders looked shocked, "But he was—" he started. "He was what?" she demanded. "Well he was on top of you, he was hurting you I heard it I even saw him! The evidence of a struggle was everywhere. Broken glass on the floor by the table, chairs knocked over and destroyed." As they bickered Fenris' eyes fell closed as he fell unconscious. Panicked, Rem demanded "Maker help you if you don't heal him right now mage" her voice was pure ice, and it sent a chill down Anders' spine.

After settling Fenris on the floor, Anders announced that he would be fine. That he just lost a bit of blood and will have some bruises. That Fenris was just tired. Rem's eyes were still ice cold, "Good. Now go to your clinic and bring him a cot." "What?" Anders protested, "I will do no such thing!" Clinching her fists until she could feel her nails digging into her palms as she casually walked over to the door and putting on her sheathed sword and grabbing her dagger. Walking back to Anders with a look of disgust she quickly brought her dagger to Anders' throat, "Fine then you will carry him along. Now come." Without questioning her Anders scooped Fenris into his arms and started to follow Hawke towards the door where she paused long enough to grab Fenris' sword.

Slowly they walked back to Gamlen's house, opening the door she led Anders inside. Put him in my bed she demanded pointing at the bottom bunk. As soon as Anders had situated Fenris in the cheap bed he looked over to Hawke. "What are you doing? He's nothing more than a feral beast. How can you do this after what he's done to you?" He questioned as she grabbed his arm pulling him from he room where Gamlen and her mother were sleeping. "After what he's done to me? What has he done? Tell me? Other than shield me from you, what has he done. Plus, I will not have him lying on the floor because you decided he didn't deserve to have any furniture. He is a human being, he's—" "He's an elf." Anders corrected.

"Hmph… He's an elf. What is the difference? Oooo his ears are different, and? He has a heart and soul. He bleeds just like we do. Sure, whatever he is a living being and deserves respect. I can't imagine the things he has had to endure in order to be the way he is. He has survived against the odds, and I respect him." She declared. "Plus, he has done nothing wrong. Nothing!"

"You respect him? He blindly condemns all mages because the act of one magister! He is no more than a narrow-minded fool" Anders started. "Ha, you mean the same way that you blindly condemn every templar because of the acts of some? I am in no mood for a discussion on mages and templars. Now, if there is nothing else you can do for him, please leave." Rem said softly as she turned to go back to the bedroom. Anders bowed his head and left with his shoulders slumped over.

Back in the bedroom Rem tried to adjust Fenris so that he would be a little more comfortable. She didn't want to prod too much because he needed his rest and she knew he liked everyone at a distance. Finally, after she had covered him up, she took her cloak and sat down on the floor next to the foot of the bed. Covering her legs she leaned her head back against the wall glancing at Fenris as he rested, he looked at peace. Like whatever weight he carried had been lifted off of his shoulders. With a smile she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.


	3. Clash of Wills

Clash of Wills

Rolling onto his side Fenris began to stretch breathing in a soft scent of sweet florals. His heart skipped a beat when he opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. As he jumped to his feet he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. An older woman spoke up, "Oh, good you're up. Rem will be glad, but you should rest. I guess you were in quite a battered condition when she brought you here." "Oh, I'm Leandra. Rem and Carver's mother." She added when she saw the confusion on Fenris' features. "… How long have I been here? What happened?" Fenris asked turning to see the aging woman who resembled Hawke smiling back at him. "Oh, I'd say a couple of hours. 3 maybe 4 perhaps?" She answered promptly.

"I am not aware of what happened. I suppose it must have been something seeing all the arguing in the house lately. Everything has been so tense lately. Rem and Carver at each other's throats is common. And after Gamlen's suggestion it turned to chaos." Leandra laughed, trying to make light of everything. "If that led to how you came into the picture I am not sure. I only know that she had that mage carry you here, oh what was his name…. Ah, Anders! That's the one. I woke up when I heard them debating about you I suppose." She volunteered. "What about?" He questioned as he tried to remember the previous nights events. "Oh, it was brief. He questioned having you here" she paused worriedly looking at Fenris. "Then they went on to discuss the plight of mages and templars which I'm sure didn't go far. Rem has very little patience for either side of that coin. … … After telling Anders to leave she came back in here, settled you into her bed and sat in the floor to sleep until Carver came and dragged her out." Leandra smiled weakly. _She gave up her bed? For me?_ he thought as he looked at the spot where she would have sat. "She respects you, do you know that?" Leandra questioned. "She what?" Fenris questioned as he adjusted his armor, frowning at the dried blood. That was when he remembered last nights events. The fight with Anders or Justice or both… his jaw clenched as he recounted that Rem had ran out in front of him shielding him from Justice's wrath. Everything went fuzzy after that until he roused here and overheard arguing.

~"Hmph… He's an elf. What is the difference? Oooo his ears are different, and? He has a heart and soul. He bleeds just like we do. Sure, whatever he is a living being and deserves respect." "You respect him? He blindly condemns all mages because the act of one magister! He is no more than a narrow-minded fool" Anders started. "Ha, you mean the same way that you blindly condemn every templar because of the acts of some? ..." ~

That must have been what Leandra was talking about he realized as he tightened his fists in attempt to make sense of his situation. Noticing Fenris' building irritation Leandra spoke up once more, "Don't mistake her respect as pity, son. Rem is a very strong woman, she's always had to be. But she has a very gentle soul. She understands what it is to lose. She probably sees the strength in you to overcome your burden. I don't see another reason she would tolerate a mage around here if she didn't find you worth it." Fenris' reply was halted before it even started when they heard a loud bang against the wall startling both Leandra and Fenris. "Sounds like they're becoming a little more serious now." Leandra summized. "What's going on?" Fenris asked harshly.

"Well, I suppose Carver wasn't very pleased to find you here in Rem's bed when he got home. I woke up seeing him grabbing and dragging Rem out of the room by her hair." Fenris' eyes narrowed hearing Leandra's explanation. "Don't worry, Carver has never been able to outdo Rem." She said.

"So you just sit here waiting to see the outcome?" Fenris demanded. "What would you have me do? Carver came home reeking of ale and I am but an old woman. Rem is very capable and could end their fight whenever she wanted." She confessed. Walking to the door, Fenris peered in the main room seeing Gamlen peeking through the door leading to the side room. Watching Carver holding Rem up on the wall by the throat as he pulled the dagger from its sheath on her leg and slicing her robe open. Exposing Rem's bruised abdomen and chest. Gamlen choked as he felt his own urges stirring within him causing Carver to look over to the door. "Look at this! Look what you've let him do to you!" Carver shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear, punching Rem in the darkest part of her burise watching the pain flow through her features.

"When I suggested that she use her charms to bring in some extra money for rent I had never expected this" Gamlen murmured as he adjusted his trousers. Disgusted Fendris approached the dirty man shoving him out of the way. Upon hearing the commotion Rem smirked as she assumed that was the sound of Fenris waking up in a panic with all the unfamiliarity. Then in one fluid motion, Carver gave Rem a look disgust as he slapped her before throwing her across the room, effectively breaking their own table now.

Instantly Carver found himself pinned up against the wall face to face with Fenris. And if the glow of Fenris' tattoos was any indication he was extremely upset. Glancing over at Rem to see if she was ok, Fenris began to lift Carver off the ground. When he saw her sitting up the finally took the breath that he had been holding in the heat of the moment. As Fenris was about to deliver a stern hit to Carver's gut Rem called out for him to stop. With his glowing fist stopping inches from Carvers stomach he turned to see Rem approaching the pair with her robe exposing a little of her unbound breasts and her toned abdomen as if showcasing her deep bruises. Fenris did his best to look at either the bruises or her eyes as he remembered feeling the power of Justice's attack penetrating the room.

Finally Rem spoke up, "Don't these wounds look familiar Carver?" Causing both men to look at her in disbelief. "Remember when Bethany was first learning her lightning spells?" She asked, trying to get Carver to put everything together. "Yeah, something went wrong and you shielded her when the bolts were striking back at her." He said remembering. "So it is my guess, that after you left Fenris' mansion last night you went off to the Hanged Man saying something that enraged the mage enough to come and spoil my night. Unfortunately I spent the majority of the fight drunk in the corner while Justice attacked Fenris. When I realized what was happening I went with my instincts to protect Fenris from Justice. So I brought him here after the mess the both of you made of his place." She explained. But the anger didn't fade from Carver's expression as he blurted out, "Just like how you shielded Bethany, but we see how well that worked out in the end. I'm sure she appreciated it now that she is being picked over by darkspawn. You really—" His words were cut off when Fenris' fist collided with Carver's face dropping him to the floor.

Rem turned towards the door, "Don't you dare bring her into this fight Carver. I did everything I could to save her." She said coldly.

"Did you? Did you really do everything?" He yelled at her when once again he felt the searing pain of Fenris' fist on his cheek. Looking over, Fenris saw Hawke hang her head and leave the room. Looking at Carver's unconscious form he spat in disgust, "vermin" was all he said as he turned to follow Hawke out in time to overhear her arguing with Gamlen. "—I had no idea you would service those around you for the coin" he said with a disturbing grin. Horrified, Rem yelled, "It was nothing of the sort you dirty old man!" storming off to the bedroom.

She wanted to cry, but she knew her mother would be in that room watching her as she changed into her normal under clothes for her armor trying to decide what to do for the day. They still needed to go to the Bone Pit, she frowned. She was hoping to bring Fenris with her but she didn't want to make him feel awkward after all the commotion and she didn't even know if he would be up to it after last night. Which reminded her of some errands that she had to do now. After dressing, she reached in and took 20 sovereigns out of her stash frowning.

Leaving her the bedroom she called to Fenris, "Your sword is by the door there. I will not hold you here if you do not wish. I have some errands to attend to before heading to the Bone Pit." "You're still going to go through with that today after last night?" He asked. 'Was that concern in his voice?' she wondered. "Yes, I promised Hubert that I would take care of it by the weeks end and if I don't head out soon we won't make it… I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me, but after all this I understand if you do not wish to." She said with a faint smile as she strapped her sword to her back and replacing her daggers. "No. I will join you to the Bone Pit, but first I need to get cleaned up." He admitted surprising both Rem and himself.

They walked together until they got to the path to his mansion. When he started to walk towards it she lightly caught his shielded wrist. Turning his head to Rem he saw the gentleness that Leandra had spoke of in her eyes. "Thank you Fenris. I'm sorry about everything that happened last night. I'm not even sure what happened, but I feel like I owe you… I-I- uh, thank you." She said as she brought back a cheery smile to her bruising face. He wanted to brush all those nasty bruises away that spoiled her tender flesh. All he found that he could do was nod as he turned to head back to his mansion.

Rem hurried off to the Hanged Man in hopes of finding Isabella or Varric, luckily finding both. Walking over to both she waived with a cheerful smile. "Andraste's tits Hawke! Is this supposed to be a game? You come in with a new bruise every time." Isabella jested. Shaking her head, Rem laughed. And when she came closer she found Anders was in their presence as well. "Well, where did you get this one? A hard session of loving with Broody?" Isabella continued on as she pushed on Rem's stomach to make her sit down across from Anders. The wince of pain was clear to Anders and he hung his head in shame as he knew he was the one that caused it. But Hawke didn't mention it, instead she went on "This one?" pointing to her cheek, "This is all Carver's doing." She said with her normal cheery smile. "What can I say, I was sleeping. I didn't see it coming." She laughed.

"I hate to interrupt your party here but I was hoping to find you Varric, do you have a minute?" Rem questioned. Standing up, "For you Hawke, I have eternity" he replied. Smiling she followed the Dwarf back up the stairs to his room. "So, what's up Hawke?" He asked. "I need a decent bed, and some chairs and a table. Know anywhere I can get these at a decent rate?" she questioned. With a crooked smile, "Why Hawke, why would you need new ones? Someone has been up to something naughty. You know I'm going to need details for my book." He laughed. "You know I am no one of consequence, I have no idea why you insist on writing about me. But either way, it's not like that at all." Rem protested. "Ohh, I suspect that but I am still interested in the details. I know there is something else burdening you, I could see it as you flinched when Isabella touched you." He announced slyly. "Hmph, you saw that huh? It's nothing special, just a bruise" she said as she lifted up her shirt revealing a portion of her bruise. "There's your detail, now as for the bedding and all how long will that take?" She questioned.

"Oh by the weeks end if I set the order for everything now. It should be about 15 sovereigns though." He said. "That's fine, giving him 15 sovereigns. And I want the bedding in green, deep like the forest." She said smiling. "Oh, and you willing to go with me to the Bone Pit after you get this done Varric?" she asked. "Yeah, give me a half hour Hawke. This should be the last of the coin we need for the expedition!" He said as he played with his fingers. Turning to leave Rem said, "… Not quite… we'll be 15 sovereigns short" she said with a smile on her face. Varric looked at the coin in his hand, "It needs to be done Varric, there's always more money to be found. It won't take long to make it back."

Now who else to bring to the Bone Pit. She had to fighters, a rogue… A healer would be smart but after last night she didn't want to make the trip that awkward, as funny as it could be. I suppose Isabella will do. Walking over to where Isabella and Anders was sitting, she turned to Isabella. "Hey Isabella, interested on taking a trip to the Bone Pit? Could be fun!" She joked. "Oh Sweet-Thing, I'd go anywhere with you." Isabella was such a flirt Rem thought as she laughed. "Well, I'll be back in a half hour to get you and Varric" she announced. "Oh, and Anders. I'm going to need your help after we return" she said looking down to him with a soft smile. To which he just nodded.

Heading over to the Chantry she had one more favor to ask. She hated the Chantry, it felt so condemning to be in there most of the time. Sebastian was singing the chant on the stage, so she sat down to wait for him. She closed her eyes listening to him. 'At least the Chant is a little soothing' she thought as she felt the unease of the Chantry slip away. She opened her eyes when she felt a gentle hand brush against her bruising cheek. She smiled at Sebastian's concern for her. "I'm okay, Sebastian. Thank you." She reassured him. "But I need a favor." She added. "Anything you need Hawke, I am here to help" he said with his endearing accent. "I'm getting some furniture for Fenris' place, and I'm going to need some help moving it in. I was hoping you could help out." She stated plainly. The blush across Sebastian's face was all Rem needed to see to understand that she need to explain more. "In short, Carver and Anders both decided to start a fight with Fenris last night and in the process they destroyed Fenris' furniture. I can't have him sleeping on the floor" she said defending her decision.

"What was the fighting about Hawke?" Sebastian asked concerned. "Carver was convinced that Fenris had hurt me when he saw the bruise on my arm rmember? Well I guess soon after I left, he went to Fenris' mansion and started fighting with Fenris. Thankfully, Fenris resisted tearing out Carver's heart. When I showed up, I made Carver leave. I stayed to visit with Fenris." She said pausing to observe Sebastian's patient look. "I just-, he never tries to reach out to anyone. I don't know what happened to him—" "Rem, you don't have to defend yourself. You're trying to help him, and that's all anyone can do. Don't worry I'll help you all. Just let me know when" He reassured her. "Well, I stayed drinking some wine with him talking about tales of the stupid things we have come across on our travels. It was nice, most of the time we just drink together and stare into the flames so it was nice to hear him open up some. Sadly I was drunk and I don't remember when Anders came and started to fight with Fenris. I sobered up in a corner somehow and saw how bad Fenris was injured. So in attempt to stop the fight I ran in front of Justice's attack." She sighed, "I remember Anders healing me, and started to heal Fenris. We brought him back to my house so he could rest. Then I got in a fight with Carver, talked to Varric and Isabella and now I'm here" she summed up cheerfully.

As she was walking back to the Hanged Man she saw Fenris approaching. Stopping outside she waited for him. He frowned at the sight of the bruise on her cheek. "Ready?" she asked merrily as she turned to enter the Hanged Man. "Of course" he replied as he held the door for her.

"Hawke!" Varric announced, "Your order will be waiting in my room here by the time we get back." "Great! Thank you so much Varric!" she smiled. "Shall we be on our way, we have a lot of ground to cover."


	4. Warrior, Elf, Pirate and Dwarf

Warrior, Elf, Pirate and Dwarf

"So, is this how you imagined the ending of this tale to go?" Rem asked Varric as she ran her hand through the hair that had fallen free from her braid. Laughing, "You know Hawke, when I found out that a warrior, an elf, a pirate and a dwarf were going to the Bone Pit it spelled out dragon!"

With the sound of the dragon's roar, "Well guys, lets take turns playing with it shall we? Varric stay back, I'd hate to see who would win the race your short legs or the dragon. Isabella, do what you do best! Well, second best I suppose" she laughed. "Nice to see you so calm in the face of a creature who wants to eat you whole!" Varric jested. With a smile Rem turned to Fenris, "We'll stay opposites alright?" Rem said with a wink as she ran off to toy with their new found friend.

The battle raged on, and she could see her companions were beginning to be tired. This has to end soon she thought as she looked on, unconsciously rubbing her ribs. There has to be a better way to do this, she thought as she crossed her arms in front of her as she made a futile attempt to shield herself from the gusts of wind bellowing from the dragon's wings. She could see Isabella's attacks begin to slow and become more sporadic.

Fenris charged the beasts hip carving into it's flesh spraying himself and the ground with the deep red blood gushing out of the dragon's wound. Immediately, the dragon turned it's attention from Rem in order to focus on Fenris viciously snapping its fanged jaws at him. Rem ran forward trying to deepen the wound Fenris had started trying to impair the beast, when the dragon kicked it's leg backward. Rem was barely able to flip backwards in time to dodge the blow. However, Isabella didn't expect Rem to counter in time and had appeared out of nowhere knocking Rem to the ground. Landing hard on the ground with Isabella's warm body on top of her Rem announced, "Hey there! So that's what it feels like to be tackled by a pirate, now up!" she mused. "Oh, Sweet-Thing, must we end things now?" Isabella said laughing as she sat up straddling Rem's waist. "A dragon voyeur isn't my thing, now get up." Rem jested.

Distracted, Fenris glanced at the two women. "What are you two doing?" He demanded turning his attention back to the foul beast just in time to duck out of the way of the dragon's clawed grasp. The dragon looked back noticing Isabella and Rem behind it. As the two were getting up Rem saw the beasts tail swinging wildly at them. Swifty, Rem swept her leg behind Isabella's thigh, pulling her knee out from under her as she shoved her shoulder effectively knocking her to the ground as she caught the dragon's tail in her ribs. Rem clung to the dragon's scaly tail as it crashed her into the side of the mountain, pinning her against the rocky cliff knocking the wind out of her. "HAWKE!" Her companions cried out. She tightened her grip as she felt the tail begin to pull away swinging her high into the air above the beast.

Driving her dagger into the beasts neck as she landed on the beasts back. "Sword!" she yelled as she began to climb her way up the beasts neck. "Here!" Isabella shouted as she through her blade to Rem. In a last attempt to free itself from Rem's grasp, the dragon reared its head flinging Rem up into the air as she drove her sword down into the skull of the beast. Fenris dropped his sword as he ran over the dragon's limp carcass to catch Rem. "Ugh… Awe my knight in shinning armor!" she laughed as she landed in Fenris' arms. "Well, maybe not shinning armor because you are filthy", she added. Shaking his head as he set her down, "Hawke, just because your name is a bird that doesn't mean that you can fly." He said calmly.

Did he just make a joke? She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I'll have to remember that for furture airborne events. Ha ha ha h-oowww" she laughed as she shrugged over holding her ribs. Ugh, I know I must have broken a rib there, but it was fun to fly… and definitely worth the landing. "So, now that is over, how are we faring?" Rem asked with her typical smile. "I'm no worse for ware." Varric announced cheerfully, "Plus I couldn't have made a better end for the dragon in my tales. Terrific!" he mused. "Isabella?" "Ohhhh, you're concerned about little o me?" She questioned as she arched her back flaunting her open chest. "All this excitement has worn me out, can we leave? I need a bath." She complained. Fenris answered Rem's unasked concern with a nod as she looked up at him before collecting her weapons once more. "Well then, lets get back to Jansen and let him know everything is good to go."

"Hey Hawke? There's a stream not too far from here. Could we stop to rinse off on our way back to Kirkwall, I feel disgusting." Isabella pleaded. Looking to here other companions for any indication of what they wanted to do. "Well, if no one cares, then sure why not? It's getting dark anyway, we might as well set up camp here and we'll get back tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone?" Rem concluded. Isabella scurried off to go clean up Rem helped to set up camp. "Maybe we'll be lucky enough to get a full night of sleep camping with the miners. They should have scouts set up to watch over the camp" she said looking at her companions. This was the first time she has camped out with this group of friends so she was interested in how it would all turn out. Finally when camp was set up, Isabella had slinked her way back from bathing. "So, about this stream, where is it? I think I might like to try to get some of this grime off of me" Rem said vainly smearing the blood on her arm. "Oh not far, about 3 minutes from here I'd say, just start off in that direction and keep going" Isabella pointed with a wink.

"Thanks. While I'm out see if the miners need wood or anything. We wouldn't want to appear as free-loaders now." Rem added as she began to gather her soaps, some rags to dry with and some bandages. And with that she was off wandering out into the dark wilderness in search of this stream. When she found the stream she turned her head looking for anyone else around as she set down her things. Slowly she started to unlatch the buckles that held her armor on smiling when it revealed that her underclothes were practically clean. Her smile soon faded when she raised her arms above her head when she was taking her shirt off. Quickly grasping her side, yeah… I broke one.. or two.. And I just wanted a nice bath, she thought as she looked down at her bruising torso. Setting her clothes aside, she began to get into the cool stream as she unbound her hair. Well, it's surely not a good show for anyone who is peeping she sighed as she tossed her ribbon from her hair onto her pile of clothes. Finally she submerged herself under the water staring up to the moon through her winding locks of hair. When her lungs begged for air she returned up to the surface looking around. I suppose I can't hang out here all night, she thought as she reached for her soaps and started to scrub the filth from her body.

Pulling her hair over her shoulder to add her oils, she began to think back about Carver and Bethany. Bethany was always so envious of my hair, always complained about how she got stuck with such dark and unruly hair. And Carver always hated it. Said that it was not practical to have it so long… maybe he is right she thought letting out a long sigh as she finished washing her hair and walked over to her things and taking her towel from the low branch she began to dry off. I guess I'm going to have to bind my ribs if I want to sleep tonight, she thought as she bent down to pull up her small clothes. As she straightened up she heard something snap behind her. Holding her towel to her chest she turned to look for someone to approach.

"I hear you, come out. Reveal yourself." Rem demanded as she reached down for her dagger. Fenris cleared his throat as he stepped from the bushes with an armful of firewood. "I-I apologize." He stuttered looking down at the collection of sticks in his arms. "I was collecting firewood for the miners… I wasn't…" He protested as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. Dropping her dagger, Rem sighed. "It's okay Fenris. It's not like am worth peaking at right now anyhow… but if you don't mind, could I trouble you for a minute?" She asked sheepishly. "I think I broke some ribs playing with that dragon. Could you help me bind them?" she paused. "I'd ask Isabella but since you're here." She turned her head to see his reaction. She wanted to giggle when she saw the blush on his cheeks. She hurried to say, "If you're not comfortable with this then could you send Isabella over when you get back to camp?" in attempt to give Fenris a graceful way out of helping her.

Turning back to look at the stream she tried to reach down to put on her loose trousers but the strain caused pain to shoot through her ribs causing her to stop in mid reach to grab her ribs. The sounds of sticks falling and followed by two heavy thuds distracted Rem from her thoughts of pain as she saw Fenris cleaning his hands in the stream. After wiping his hands dry he walked over behind Rem. Squatting down he helped her step into her trousers, and pulled them up. He was so close to her that he could smell her soaps and oils, and for a moment he reveled in it. Reaching around her waist he began to tie the strings to her trousers. Rem let out a muffled moan when Fenris ran his hands along her back feeling her ribs. It made her wonder how such a strong warrior could have a touch so gentle. Sadly, his inspection of Rem's ribs was short lived when he deduced that she had broken 3 ribs.

"Hawke, how do you wish me to help bind you? I do not wish to take advantage of you-" He started. "Well, I think I can wrap the front and you can help pass the bandages to keep them taught. Would that work for you?" She asked shyly, clearly embarrassed to ask this of him. Regrettably, he left her side to get her bandages. When he turned around, the wind had caught Rem's hair exposing her bare back revealing two scars. He had seen the one on her neck before, but now he saw how the scar wrapped around the back of her neck down to her shoulder blade. The other was a large scar in the middle of her back. When Rem turned her head he realized he had been staring, and returned to her side. They began wrapping the binding a little lower than her ribs, and as the bandages covered her breasts Fenris stepped in front of her, "Raise up your arms" he commanded. Rem tried to do as he instructed but it hurt to hold her arms high enough for him. Noticing this he placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him enough room to do what he needed but allowed her to rest her arms comfortably. Finally he tied her bandage and reached for her shirt. After helping her with her shirt, he picked up the firewood he had collected and her soaps and headed back towards camp.

Varric had fallen asleep by the time Rem returned to camp. She couldn't help but give a long sigh when she heard sounds of moaning and groaning in the distance. Seriously Isabella? She wondered to herself as she climbed into her bedroll staring up into the clear night sky. "Hawke…. You really should let the mage heal you when we get back." Fenris stated. "There is no reason you should have to sit in pain longer than necessary." He added. "I'm fine Fenris, it's just some broken ribs. But thank you for your concern." She smiled before she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her.

The sun seemed to come up too soon when Rem stretched in attempt to wake up, only to quickly recoil… Ribs.. oh yeah… When she looked around her companions had already started packing up camp. Quickly she followed suit. Finally when everything was set they were off back to Kirkwall.

"First thing's first, Varric can you check to make sure my order is in? Sebastian, Anders and Carver will be by to help remove it for you. Then can you sell off any junk we collected?" Rem requested as they were entering the city. "Thank you guys for accompanying me, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you." She added jokingly. Now, off to collect my personal movers. I suppose Sebastian will be first since I'm in Hightown. After arriving at the Chantry, she found Sebastian instantly. "Hawke! I'm glad to see you have made it back in one piece." He greeted her with a smile. "For the most part yeah, we had to clear out some dragons from the mines." She announced modestly. "But do you have time to help move that furniture now? We just got back and I'm sure Fenris will want to rest."

"Of course, Hawke, I'd be glad to help." He replied with a warm smile. "Thanks Sebastian! I have to get Anders and Carver want to join me? That or you can go ahead and wait at the Hanged Man." She offered. Together they left for Ander's clinic. Unfortunately on their way they ran into so me Cotorie thugs. Not very skilled but enough of a nuisance to aggravate Rem's ribs. After the fight was over Sebastian noticed Rem rubbing her ribs. "Hawke, is everything alright?" He asked in genuine concern. She smiled, "I'm fine. Just got some broken ribs as a reward for killing a dragon" she laughed, "Come on, I want to get this done."

"Anders!" She called. Turning, "Hawke, you're back. I'm glad you're okay." He said as he walked over to her noticing the bruise on her cheek was almost gone. "You said you needed my help?" he questioned. "Yup, you're helping to move and put up new furniture for Fenris… you and Carver broke it so I feel it fitting that you both help out. And Sebastian has generously offered to help out as well." She said with a tinged smile. "Now, off we go to collect Carver then to the Hanged Man."

Once Rem had Carver in tow, they collected the wooden posts and bedding into a cart. "Thank you Varric, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said hugging the dwarf enthusiastically. Before he could respond she blurted out, "Now off to his estate!" she said pointing in the direction of Hightown.

Carrying the deep green bedding, Rem pounded on Fenris' door. She turned hugging the green bedding as she waited, joking with Sebastian and enjoying the small talk until they heard the noise at the door. Rem turned around as the door was opening holding the bedding behind her back. "Hawke? What's wrong?" He asked, until he noticed the company she was in. "Well, since they decided to destroy your furniture. I thought it was only fitting that they help clean and replace it. Sebastian has generously offered to help out as well." He was about to argue with her but her smile erased the thought of it and he opened the door for them to enter. Soon they were all at work cleaning up all the broken glass and furniture and replacing it with new ones. As everyone was busy setting everything up Rem announced she would be right back as she rushed out the door with the bedding in hand. Running back to the market district she started examining the tables.

This shouldn't be that hard she thought as she was looking at two different sets. Oh hell, he better like these as she picked up and paid for two glasses and ran off back to Fenris' estate.

~While she was gone~

Everyone was working in an awkward silence until Fenris spoke up,"Mage?" Anders turned to look at the elf with no reply. "You should tend to Hawke when she gets ba-" He started. "What do you mean tend to her?" Anders demanded. "Well if you would let me finish. She broke some ribs when we were fighting a dragon and she refuses to go to see you. She shouldn't have to sit around in pain for no reason." Fenris stated as they finished the last of the furniture. Moments later the they turned to see Rem coming up the stairs, and Sebastian and Carver went on their way. Turning to Hawke Anders insisted that he heal her. Glancing over at Fenris who nodded and she finally gave in. Instantly she felt relief as the soft glow emitted from Anders' hands. "There, you should be fine now. A little soreness will linger for a day but after that you'll be good as new. Take it easy Hawke." Anders said as he took his leave.

Turning to Fenris, "You had to tell the mage didn't you?" she asked almost annoyed. "I'm sorry, but there is no reason for you to sit around in pain when you have a healer on hand. You know my distaste for magic but it can be used for good in situations like this." He protested. She smiled faintly… "I got you something" she said with her arms behind her back. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, "And what's that?" Bringing the emerald blankets in front of her she held them out to him. "Some nice bedding for your new bed… and" holding out the two glasses she had got. "Now, we have glasses again!"

"I realize you took this out of your funds for the expeditions.. You shouldn't have wasted such coin on me." He said looking down at the bedding she had brought him. "Oh, hush, don't worry about it Fenris. It's easily replaced!" she stated bluntly, "Plus Gamlen's place is pretty full and usually full of more excitement that you would be interested in I would think. I get tired of it even. Either way, I wasn't going to let you sleep on the floor-" "It's not like that is something new to me" he mindlessly replied. Pausing with hesitation, "But you are no longer there Fenris…."


	5. Trust

**CH 5: Trust**

by ~wazubababi

"Get up Rem!"

"Rem, now. Get up, we have stuff to get done since you wasted our money on that elf." Carver called out as he pull Rem's blankets off. Shivering Rem turned over to see Carver furiously peering down at her. "So, now this is my fault?" she questioned as she sat up. "Well, you went and bought him all that furniture…" Carver started. "To replace the furniture you and Anders destroyed. What would you have me do? Let him sleep on the floor?" She stated with the sounds of irritation clear in her tone. "I don't want to hear it. And unless you have found some jobs for us to do, get out." She added.

"I did find some jobs, lets get everyone together and get started. I'm going to go get Anders. You get Sebastian and Fenris. We'll meet at the Hanged Man to discuss" He said as he was leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, Rem pushed the door to so that she could change and get ready for the day. Maker I hate it here, Rem thought as she felt unease, turning her head to the door. "Hmph" she scowled when she saw nothing there. After putting on her armor and equipping her swords she was off to go collect Fenris.

The door to Fenris' estate began to open as she was about to knock. Unfortunately Rem wasn't paying attention, instead her eyes were focused on a couple of birds playing in a nearby puddle. Reality sunk in as the door she was knocking on was much softer than she expected it to be, she was horrified when she turned to see she was knocking on Fenris' shoulder. She gasped as she recoiled her hand running her hand through her shiny blonde locks as she laughed. Feeling the heat rising to her face she throught, 'way to go Rem… you definitely don't look like an idiot now.' Interrupting her thoughts, "Yes Hawke?" Fenris questioned. "You on your way somewhere? I was just coming to see you!" Rem said with a smile… "I guess that was obvious wasn't it? … What a start to the day?"

"I was just going out for a walk. Is there something you wanted?" He answered, ignoring her rambling. "Yeah, I suppose Carver has found some jobs for us. He wants to get everyone together to discuss it. Maybe I'll split us up into two groups or so if they don't sound too difficult." Rem went on, "I thought I would come to find you and the Chantry Boy." "Alright, then lets go."

As they were entering the Chantry, "So, how did you rest last night?" Rem asked curiously with a sideways smile. She frowned when "fine" was the only response she received from him. Her thoughts were cut off when Fenris shouted to Sebastian to head to the Hanged Man.

Finally when everyone arrived Carver described the jobs that he found. Recovering an escaped prisoner, locating a missing woman and rescuing the Viscount's son.. What a day this will be.. But rescuing the Viscount's son should cover the expenses needed for the Deep Road expedition easily. "Alright, then let us split up into teams. We'll be able to get more done this way. Isabella, Carver and Merril You're in charge of looking for the missing woman. Fenris, Sebastian and Anders you have the escaped prisoner. And you two are so very fortunate to be stuck with me to go after the Viscount's son. Everyone be safe and do what you need to." Rem just added, "We'll meet back here when you're done." When Carver spoke up, "Why am I stuck looking into a missing woman when you go off searching for the Viscount's son?" he complained. "I thought that would give you a challenge. It's much more difficult to find someone when you don't know where they are unlike the Viscount's son. You cry about following in my shadow, so I tried to put you in a position to that would allow you to grow from-" she was saying when Carver slammed down his mug on the table. Pinching the bridge of he nose, "Then what? What do you see this as Carver? I thought both of these were important jobs and I was trusting that you would be able to handle it for me." She stated. "Fine." Was all he said as he grabbed Isabella's arm dragging her out of the Hanged Man with Merril following after them.

"Now that is settled, are you guys fine with your group or would you prefer to trade Sebastian for Aveline?" Rem offered. "It would make things easier to have another blade against whatever beasts are keeping the guard away from the prisoner." Anders stated without thinking. "Alright, you heard him. Sebastian you're mine" She announced with a wink. "Be careful you guys, I don't know the situation with the prisoner but I'm sure you'll do what is best." Rem called as she headed towards the door, "Come on you two we have a nice walk ahead of us. Well, we can all walk together I guess since we're headed the same way" she realized as she was heading to the door. It was nice to walk in their ragtag group. Everyone had someone that they could talk to. Varric was joking with Blondie, Aveline and Sebastian were talking about morals and ethics. Leaving her and Fenris to their own devices.

"Hawke- I wanted to thank you. I realize that I was not very appreciative of what you did for me." He finally spoke, as he stole a sideways glace at Rem who had turned and smiled at him. "I hope it's comfortable, I thought the furniture suited you when I saw it. Varric did a fine job in finding a nice set for you… but I picked out the bedding" she said with a laugh. "Awe, time to go our separate ways has come at last. Be safe Fenris" She said with a soft smile as she turned to head towards the Wounded Coast with Varric and Sebastian in tow.

"You know Anders, you left Hawke as the only blade to fight off the Tal-Vashoth or all the mercenaries." Aveline announced as they strode down their path. "Wh-what? I thought Carver was going-" Anders stuttered out. "No, Carver is with Isabella and Merril. Weren't you paying attention at all?" Aveline questioned. "Do you think we should go after her? That's reckless to let her go fight the qunari alone like that!" Anders replied. "No, she accepted her company knowing what she was to face. Hawke is no fool, she will be fine, now lets hurry up and get this done." Fenris added in ending the conversation as they approached the guard who was in charge of obtaining the prisoner.

******Meanwhile on the Wounded Coast******

The could see what appeared to be the Viscount's son on his knees in front of a women. "I take it that's him" Rem announced, "in the mood to steal a bounty?" she jested. "Hawke, believe me when I say I have the highest faith in you, but are you sure it was wise to give up Aveline?" Sebastian questioned. "A little late for doubt ourselves now isn't it?" Varric stated. "It just seems foolish to have one warrior and two bows for this." Sebastian continued. "That's why we have to fight smart. You two hang back here. I'll go have a nice chat." She said as she was getting up, "Oh and do try not to shoot me with your pointy things, they tend to hurt." She said with a wink.

Running over to the two, Rem heard them arguing about the qunari. Oh, this is going to turn out quite lovely she thought sarcastically as she stopped next to Seamus. "The Winters have this bounty girl, and you honestly think you could have accomplished this by yourself?" the woman questioned as she laughed. With a smirk, "You doubt that I could?" Rem replied. The woman's response was cut off by Seamus when he announced that if he had to return to Kirkwall he would rather see that Rem received the reward. With a nod, Rem turned to the woman "Well, you heard him. I'd leave if I were you." Rem threatened the woman. The only reply Rem got was the woman pulling out her blade, "Pity" Rem mused as she flung her dagger into the woman's throat, causing blood to spew from the woman's throat and mouth as she gasped for air.

Immediately the fight broke out. Hawke pushed Seamus to the wall as arrows began to fall from the sky. "Stay here okay? Everything will be fine" Rem said with a reassuring smile. Turning to cut down an approaching soldier. The fight persisted for longer than Rem would have liked, but that was to be expected with her being the only force in her group. Eventually there was no one left to kill and Rem called out to Sebastian and Varric to come out. Turning her attention to Seamus, "You okay?" she asked. "Yes, I'm fine" he said with a frown, "but she said she was calling her people back. It sounded like there would be a lot of them."

Shifting her weight with her hand on her hip, "Well lets get ready for the next wave. We'll take care of them and then head back to Kirkwall. Varric take Seamus and stash yourself somewhere out of the way. Sebastian you too." Rem started when Sebastian perked up, "Ummm Hawke I know this isn't the best of times to say this but I'm out of arrows." "Oh, well that's fun. Well, pick up a sword to protect yourself and try not to attract too much attention." She said with a smile.

The second wave kept Rem quite busy as she tried to keep the mercenaries out of their small cove. Darn rogues and their bows she was thinking when an arrow grazed her thigh. She was about to scold Varric for shooting her when she saw an archer climbing up the rocks behind Varric and Seamus, who were unfortunately too interested on what was coming in front of them to notice the archer. Swiftly Rem slit the throat of the woman who had most recently charged her, then turned flinging her dagger through the air lodging it into the throat of the archer who was about to grab Varric from behind. The blood spraying onto Varric from behind caught his attention as he watched the man collapse at his side. Pulling out Hawke's dagger, Varric shouted a quick thanks as he went back to fight until he noticed that he was out of bolts. "HAWKE! Bad news, you're on your own. I'm out of bolts." Varric yelled. Sebastian ran over to the pair designating himself as the last line of defense for them.

It seemed like eternity, but within the next couple of minutes the battle was over. Rem shouted from where she stood at the alcove's opening, "Hurry up and take anything of worth, we could use the extra coin. But I don't have the strength to hold off another wave by myself." She announced as she was bending and collecting the coin from the warrior in front of her. As she was making her way through the dead bodies she saw a blade that interested her. It was a magnificent blade, it made her almost wish that she could wield a blade so big, but Carver would have liked it she thought. Ugh, why must these things be so heavy she wondered as she balanced the blade on her shoulder.

As Varric, Sebastian and Seamus caught up Rem apologized, "I'm sorry Seamus. That everything has turned out this way. It usually goes a little smoother" she said as she glanced at Sebastian and Varric. "But I think it's best to walk through the night back to Kirkwall."

"The Wounded Coast never seemed so far away before." Rem stated as she swopped the enormous blade from one shoulder to the other. The sun was just starting to set when they arrived outside the Viscount's Keep. "You two can go if you want, I'm sure you're tired. I'll come to the Hanged Man when I'm done here. Hopefully everyone else is back by now as well." Rem said as she escorted Seamus into the Keep. Sebastian and Varric hurried off to the Hanged Man in the meantime to see if their friends had returned yet.

******At The Hanged Man******

"VARRIC!" Isabella cried out as she walked away from yet another poor soul trying to get her attentions. "Ugh, you look like you've been rung out my handsome dwarf, and you too Choir boy" she added. From the corner, "Where's Hawke?" Anders called when he noticed that she had not followed Varric and Sebastian through the door. "Ah, she's dropping off the Viscount's boy. She said she'd meet us here when she was done. I'm sure she'll just stop by to hear the results from our quests then be on her way." Varric said realizing he had let on too much when Anders started to raise his eyebrow. Turning Varric ordered an ale for Sebastian and himself.

"Who's game for some Diamondback?" Varric asked in attempt to move the topic along. Soon Varric, Isabella, Sebastian and Anders were all entranced in the game. Talking, laughing and winding down as time passed by. After a while, Fenris stood up to leave when Varric asked him what his hurry was. "She's had plenty of time to deliver the boy and be here, she's taking too long." He stated, making them all realize how long it had been.

"Hey guys!" Rem's voice came from under a hooded cloak causing all her companions to jump to their feet. "Lets make this quick I'm tired." She said as she took Carver's mug of ale to take a swig. But he pulled the mug from her hands. Frowning, "Well, did you find anything out?" Rem asked purposefully looking to Isabella for an answer. "Well, in short after talking to a templar Emeric, we found Ninette's hand… A shame she wasn't still attached to it." Tossing a coin pouch to Hawke, "We made 4 sovereigns with it though. Easy money." She laughed.

"Good!" she said with a smile. "Now, what happened with the escaped prisoner?" She asked. "Turned out he was the Magistrate's son. In short, we lost out on getting any coin because of that your mangy elf" Anders spit out in a disgusted tone. Rubbing her temples as the inevitable fighting broke out. "Enough!" Rem demanded as she pounded her fist on the table. "Is that all?" Rem commanded. After a small pause, "Fortunately, by returning Seamus safely we made enough coin for the Deep Roads. We'll leave in 2 days, so I'm asking now for volunteers. I will not force anyone's hand in this." Carver volunteered, unacknowledged. After a moment of hesitation Anders spoke up, "Having a healer along would be useful. I dread going down there but I will help you Hawke." He said with a irritation riddled in his voice. "Fine, with that settled. I'm going home. I'm exhausted." Rem said turning away from her companions raising her hand as she walked to the door.

As soon as she was out the door Anders got up and hurried after her. "Hmmm, wonder what that is all about?" Varric mused. "Well, I think I'm going to take her lead. Our trip was a little more exciting that we wanted. I'm headed to bed, come back tomorrow and I'll tell you all how Hawke single handedly defeated a crew of mercenaries." Varric said as he headed back to his room. At that, Fenris got up to head to his estate when Isabella spoke up, "You sure you want to go all the way back to your mansion Broody? I have a room right here you know." She suggested. Scowling, Fenris turned away from here walking out the door. Won't she ever leave me alone, he thought as he overheard some commotion in a nearby alley.

Listening in Fenris heard a thud as Anders shoved Rem into the wall, "But Hawke, he out right killed the man! He was sick, and was no threat to us and still he crushed his heart. Now, you don't even question his actions? He murdered him! How long until he turns on us Hawke?" Anders argued. Fenris clenched his fists as he heard the damnable abomination talking about him, but for some reason he hesitated to join into the fray. He wanted to hear her reasoning for this. He too found it odd that she would not question his actions. Maybe she just didn't want to make a scene in front of the group or maybe she didn't care how ruthless he was. Taking her hood down and reaching out grabbing the mage's robes pulling him inches from her face revealing all the blood that covered her face and arms. "I am sure Fenris had his reasons for his actions. I trust that he did what was right. I trust him. And if you cannot trust my decisions, and how I choose to deal with these situations, then it's best you leave now. I will not endanger those around me. There is no room for hesitation, I cannot have someone in my group who doesn't trust my actions." Rem shouted angrily shoving him away from her. Grabbing her wrist Anders tried to continue his argument. "Anders this conversation is over! Think it over and decide if you can trust yourself enough to trust anyone else. If I am not to trust him, how can I trust you? By all definitions I shouldn't." She looked him square in the eyes, to see the anger building that she could feel as his hand tightened around her wrist.

Immediately the mood changed as Anders found the edge of a large blade resting against his neck. "I suggest you let her go now abomination." Fenris threatened. Anders looked over to Fenris with his eyes screaming of hate, throwing Rems hand down he turned and stormed off towards his clinic. Rem leaned back against the wall, tilting her head back looking to the moon with a sigh. "Are you okay?" Fenris asked after the moonlight illuminated Rem's blood covered face. "Oh, all this it's not mine." She said. "Come on, I'll walk you home" he offered moving aside for Rem to walk beside him. "Hawke, why didn't you question my actions in the tavern?" he couldn't help but ask. She smiled, "I figure you had your reasons. I just thought I'd ask you later on. I trusted that it was the best course of action. I cannot ask you to trust in me if I am not willing to put my trust in you Fenris." Rem stated as she began to walk towards Gamlen's hovel. "Fenris…"

"Hawke?" he said turning his head to her. "I'm thinking of leaving Carver behind from the expedition… There is really no point in both of us going… I know he'll be upset…" she paused, "I just don't know. He's always upset about following in my footsteps. Taking him with me isn't helping him any. I can't force him to find his own way." She said looking down. "I never wanted any of this. I've just tried to take care of everyone… but well you can see how that has turned out." She admitted turning her face away in shame as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you." She said as they approached Gamlen's house. Unconsciously taking Rem's hand, "I'll go with you Hawke. Leave him home." Fenris announced without hesitation. "Wait until it is time to leave to tell him. And explain that he needs to find a way out of your shadow sometime. That you're just helping him do it." He stated as he looked into her gentle sapphire eyes. "Thank you Fenris" she said squeezing his gauntleted hand. "Rest up, it'll be a long trip. I'll be here if you need me for anything Fenris." She offered with a smile matching the gentleness of her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered next to his ear as she hugged him briefly in attempt to prevent an awkwardness that could develop from her overwhelming relief.


End file.
